New or Old?
by Rawr83
Summary: Eiri has turned cold towards Shuichi, Hiro is fed up with seeing his friends this way. There's a new kid on the block, he's lonely and sad, just like Shu... T rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He was running along the footpath with his head down to hide the blood and tears. He thought back to the moment when his pain had been caused and pushed himself to run faster, the faster he ran the more he felt like he was leaving everything behind. He didn't know where he was running to but he refused to lift his head for fear someone would see him in his current state and look down on him with pity.

He pushed himself harder again just as he started to enjoy the feeling of the wind there was a loud screech and he was hit with a force so powerful he was thrown through the air and landed on the hard unyielding ground. There were screams and a car door slamming as everything went black and his vision disappeared...

He awoke in a starch white room with two familiar faces and one unfamiliar one. Out of the two familiar faces he saw his best friend, Hiro and his American manager, K. For once he didn't long for his lover's face. Hiro touched Shuichi's cheek gently and ran his fingers gently over the large bruise swelling over his cheek. His eyes slammed shut when he hit a sensitive spot and Shuichi flinched in pain.

'Hiro where am I?' Shuichi asked stoping Hiro's exploration of his face.

'In the hospital Shu. You were hit by a car.' Hiro watched the shocked expressions cross Shuichi's face, then turned to other two people occupying his room. 'I would like to have a private word with Shuichi if you don't mind.' The two nodded and left the room silently.

'Hiro who was that other guy? Why am I still here? I'm awake can I go home? Is something wrong with me? Oh my gosh am I going to die?' Shuichi's voice grew higher with each question.

'No my Shu you're not dying. That other man was the man who was driving the car that hit you. Your injuries weren't bad just a bad concussion.' Hiro sat in the chair next to Shuichi's hospital bed and a serious expression came over his face. 'I'm just concerned about your other injuries the doctor pointed out to me only after Yuki didn't come.'

Those words stung harsh in Shuichi's mind. 'He w...was probably just b...busy with his new book,' He let his head hang low. 'I'd hate to disturb his work.' It was barely a whisper from Shuichi's lips.

Hiro breathed heavily. The doctor informed me that some of the bruises weren't fresh; they were only 2 days old. Mostly he was concerned where this one,' Hiro traced his best friend's swollen and blackened eye. 'Came from. I myself would like to know as well. Why did you call in sick for the week 2 days ago Shu?'

'Like I said on the phone, I had the flu. But I'm feeling much better now. When I can leave the hospital I will return to work.' Shuichi stated to his best friend as if it was nothing more than the truth. Then he plastered his cheeky smile on his face and looked at Hiro. 'Really, I'm ok.'

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a tall man in a white trench coat, no doubt the doctor. 'Good Evening Mr. Shindo. You are a very popular chap you've got a waiting room full of visitors.' The doctor laughed at his own lame joke then proceeded to do the necessary tests on Shuichi. 'You've had quite a day Mr. Shindo; you will need plenty of bed rest and care, not too much movement. Do you have a place to stay where someone can take care of you?'

'I have a place, yes.' Shuichi answered avoiding the full question.

'What about someone to care for you?'

'I have Hiro.'

'Oh really? Hiro here has just informed me that he and his fiancé have a planned trip to Australia in two days. Now Mr. Shindo do you care to tell me the truth?'

'I can manage on my own doc.'

The door creaked open but no one took any notice of who it was.

'I doubt that very highly...' The doctor started to argue but was interrupted by a male voice with a strong American accent.

'I can look after him,' everyone turned to the young man standing in the corner. 'I have no spouse to object, I have my own apartment with two bedrooms, no job to interfere and no commitments.'

_So this was the man who ran me down_, thought shuichi as he started at the young man. He was no older then Shuichi himself, well built with muscle, his hair was short and had an untidy cut which seem to suit him, his eyes were a deep Smokey blue, the sort of eyes that would pierce right through your soul and then pierce right back through again.

'Thank you for the offer but with all due respects I don't know you,' Shuichi answered coldly. 'And if Hiro was to be kind enough to give me a lift home then I will have a place to stay and a person who will help me when I need it.' Shuichi saw Hiro glare at him across the room, 'please Hiro?'

As Hiro stared into those big beautiful pleading eyes, he knew if he accepted that his best friend would go back to the man who'd just beat him. Closing his eyes he said simply, 'No Shuichi.' Then turned and left the room.

'Your only option of leaving this hospital is to leave with Mr. Muto and stay with him for two nights and three whole days at the least.' The doctor said with a hard tone in his voice.

'I would like to use the phone please.' Shuichi stated without answering the doctor.

Clearly frustrated with Shuichi he asked everyone to leave the room and handed Shuichi the phone next to his bed then left him to himself. Slowly with shaking fingers Shuichi dialled Yuki's mobile. It seemed to ring forever until finally on the last ring there was a mumbled answer.

'What?' he was angry and Shuichi could tell he had a hangover and was unwell.

'Yu...Yuki? Can you please come get me..? They won't let me leave.' He asked close to tears.

'Damn Brat. You woke me up for this this? Pathetic.'

'Please Yuki don't make me stay here?

'I'll be there in 30 minutes.'

'Thank you Yuki! Thank You! Than-' There was a click then dial tone. He put the phone back in the cradle and struggled to sit up. A surge of dizziness swept over him as he struggled to push his legs over the side of the bed and stand. Trembling all over he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other till he reached the door and gripped the handle. He used all his strength to push the door open, collapsing as the door gave way.

Strong hands were instantly around him and catching him right before he hit the ground. 'I've got you shuichi...' was whispered into his ear by a voice that sounded half protective and half scared. His eyes fluttered open to see those piercing eyes staring back at him.

'I don't even know your name.' Shuichi breathed in, inhaling his sweet scent.

'My name, Kazkui, Kazkui Muto.' For the first time Kazkui smiled at him. He lifted Shuichi back to his feet as everyone else came to his side.

'Yuki's coming to get me.' He told the doctor. He heard Hiro breath out heavily and walked out.

Kazkui saw the look of despair that crossed Shuichi's face. He waited outside Shuichi's room until he emerged with his street clothes on and a mobile phone in his hand.

He walked towards the check out desk where there was a tall blond man waiting with an un-lit cigarette in his hand. Shuichi turned to Kazkui and said 'Thank You for staying around and helping me.'

'The pleasure was mine,' Shaking Shuichi's hand. He watched as the young man made his way over to the tall blond. If he expected to see a happy reunion with hugs and greetings, he would be disappointed. The boy seemed to cower under the blonds gaze.

He heard the boy apologise as soon as he approached the man, 'Get in the car brat!' he heard the tall blond yell at the boy. He begged for the man's forgiveness and the man just grabbed the boy by his hair and dragged him into the car park. Kazkui ran out after them only to find they had already entered a sleek and expensive car.

He ran after the car and knocked on the passenger window till the car stopped and the window opened slowly. Kazkui pulled out a card with his mobile number and his home number in New York and quickly handed it to Shuichi. 'If you need anything,' Shuichi and Eiri both herd the underlining message attached to that anything, 'Call me.' With that he walked away from the car. And the car sped off doing a burnout and leaving rubbery tracks in its wake.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever and I'm sorry it's short but I've been writing it in-between classes. Kazkui Muto is an OC but I did take the name from a series called Buso Renkin. Also I'm going off the anime not the manga. I'm sorry if I made Yuki see a little bitter but I am going somewhere with it. Ok thanks for reading. Favourite and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Heading home to an empty apartment was something no one ever got used to. Including Kazkui. The face of that poor boy he'd hit today had left a large dent in not only his car but his heart as well. Who was the blond eyed man who had dragged him away? A brother? Father? He couldn't possibly be a lover, could he? Lovers were gentle and caring and he was vicious and cruel. It made his blood boil to think of the torture that young boy had just endured only to be treated as if he was being picked up from the police station not a hospital.

There was nothing more he could for that boy he'd given him his number and told him to call him but chances were he wouldn't. Looking around, he found the place was spotless as always and a note on the fridge saying that due to the late hour Miles, Kazkui's live in butler, had retreated to room for the night and that dinner was in the microwave. Heating up his once rich and creamy helping of mash potatoes, he stood staring out the massive apartment windows.

He lived in the pent house flat on the highest building in the city that he could see. The wall facing out towards the city was made of thick glass panelling making for a wonderful mood setter or dinner view. The Apartment was huge, two bedrooms, two bathrooms (one in the master bedroom), spacious kitchen and living area. The walls were a soft but dark gray contrasting nicely with the wood grained floor which covered the house except for the bedrooms and bathrooms. The bedrooms were carpeted in a cobalt blue and the bathrooms were simply white tiles. This apartment was built for a family not a single man of 22. there was a family that lived below him, he would often hear the baby of the 3 children scream and cry while the kids argued over who's turn it was on the Wii. Instead of complaining about the noise that family made, he envied them wanting a family of his own.

The microwave dinged and he retrieved his now bland and flavourless meal. He looked down at the meal and tossed it into the trash. This was the 3 night he hadn't eaten, he just wasn't hungry. He had no appetite anymore.

Walking into his bedroom he sat on his bed fully clothed and stared at the wall, he hadn't slept a full night in weeks. He'd occupied his time studying the very wall he was staring at now, he knew every paint stroke, every chip and dent. He settled in for another night of studying the wall...

Shuichi sat awkwardly in the passenger seat holding the card the kind stranger had given him. The silent car ride was killing him. Yuki had spent the first 10 minutes of the ride yelling at shuichi for pulling him away from his novel that he needed the last few chapters done by next week. He'd apologised over and over until Yuki had told him to shut it and he kept his mouth shut.

They pulled up in front of their huge apartment building and Shuichi had to run to keep up the fast pace of his partner. His body ached from this evenings events and when he reached their apartment he was all but gasping for air as the pain rolled over him in intense waves that seemed to be growing stronger. The panting boy collapsed onto the velvet lounge as sweat dribbled down his spine.

Throwing a pillow at Shuichi, Yuki said 'sleep on the couch tonight, I've got some more chapters to finish.' Avoiding his lovers tear - filled eyes he turned to his study and shut the door behind him. A few hours and many un-written chapters later Yuki walked out of his study to find his little Shu fast asleep but sweating from the fever and pain. Squatting down next to the couch he brushed the pink tufts out of the pools of sweat collecting on his forehead, and using the corner of his shirt he wiped the sweat away before planting a kiss on the boys little nose.

Yuki sat up onto the couch and pulled shuichi so his body half sat in his lap and rubbing his cheek against Shuichi's face, already blooming with perspiration again, he whispered into the sweet boys ear yet another solemn vow. 'my Shu, I will change for you I promise. I will give you the love you deserve.' the words tasted bitter in Yuki's mouth because he knew he had repeated them many times before and failed every time to keep his vow. Eventually he'd just stopped saying it to Shuichi's face cause he couldn't stand the doubt in his eyes anymore, his little Shu was turning cold and bitter, just like him, and he hated that more then anything...

Early the next morning Hiro rolled off of his lover panting and gasping for air as he had done many times in this bed, just not with his wife. Ayaka had left Hiro long ago but he still continued with the charade that she was just on a business trip and would return shortly and they'd be off on their honeymoon to the down under country of Australia. The only one who knew the truth was the partner lying next to him also panting heavily as Hiro wrapped himself around his lover wanting to feel safety and love in those arms that held him tightly, and as usual he escaped to his little place of bliss that

consisted only of him and his lover.

A/N: ok first disclaimer, I own nothing of gravitation and it's characters, but I do own Kazkui. Ok well sorry this chapters a little short I just sort of wanted to get it up. If you have any ideas on who Hiro's secret lover could be I would appreciate any suggestions and ideas that might just pop into your head! Ok thank you for reading this and if you can spare a few minutes, favourite and review! =]


End file.
